CROSSOVER! Suite Idols meet the Dream Traveller
by Williukea
Summary: While battling the mirror Negatone, Ellen comes to a different world. her friends are calling her "Hanon", her brother looks totally different and where's Hummy? Crossover between 2 users' stories - Xantrax-42's Dream Traveller story and Hosho-Super-Star's Suite Idols story. Happy Birthday Hosho-Super-Star!


**Minna, konnichiwa! Here I am with another story. However this story is different from others since it's a crossover between 2 other users' stories – it's Xantrax-42's Dream Traveler story and Hosho-Super-Star's Suite Idols story. I decided to create a crossover between the 2 similar stories because both of them are really great and today is Hosho-Super-Star's (or Emmanyan's) birthday! Happy Birthday Emma-tan! **

**Anyway, let's get the show started!**

**SUITE IDOLS MEET THE DREAM TRAVELER!**

Legend: _Italian fonts - Japanese text _* - actions () - thoughts **bold fonts - author notes** _ - changing to another world

„Negatone!"

There was a mirror Negatone and 4 girls and one boy were fighting him. The girls were known as Pretty Cure.

Cure Melody and Rhythm kicked the Negatone together, knocking it out. Cure Muse trapped it inside her bubble while the boy popped the bubble, weakening Negatone. Cure Beat stepped forward, prepared to finish the Negatone. She summoned added her Soul charm and prepared to use her finishing move, when suddenly Negatone started shining.

* * *

Nothing seemed to be different when Beat got her sight back. She was still in front of injured Negatone and she heard voices of her fellow Cures behind her. She used Heartful Beat Rock and the Negatone fell asleep before being purified. Beat looked behind, expecting her best friend Mia to purify the Note and add it to one of the Guardians, but instead she saw a talking white cat taking the note. She also saw that all of them had strange brooches on their chests. She also saw, that another best friend, Karen, is not here. Her brother was also not here, but she saw a strange looking boy there. Beat was confused.

The girls all de-transformed, Beat also turned back to Hanon.

"You were great, Ellen!" Lucia, one of her best friends, told her.

"Who's Ellen? Lucia?" Hanon asked confused.

"Ellen? Don't you recognize Hibiki?" Another best friend of hers, Rina, asked, much to Hanon's confusion.

"And who's Lucia, Ellen?" The girl Hanon thought was Lucia asked her.

"Lucia? Rina? Why are you calling me Ellen? It's me, Hanon!" Hanon told them. She was confused for her friends.

"Ellen, don't you recognize us-nya?" asked the kitty. "It's me, Hummy-nya! These are your best friends Hibiki (she pointed at Lucia), Kanade (pointed at Rina), Ako (she pointed at Seira) and your onii-chan, Blaze-nya!" The kitty pointed at the boy.

"What are you talking about? I know it's Lucia, Rina and Seira," Hanon pointed at the orange-haired girl she knew as Seira "but I have never met you. And this boy is not my brother! My onii-chan is different!" Hanon never heard their names before. What are her friends talking about?

"This girl is not the Ellen we know." Seira (or at least the girl Hanon thought was Seira) spoke.

After a bit of surprised silence, Hanon's "brother" spoke

"What do you mean?"

* * *

You can't imagine how confused Ellen was. When she defeated the Negatone, she looked and saw her friends missing Cure Modules. Also there was a strange girl named Karen. Both her childhood friend Hummy and brother Blaze were missing. Then a girl with cat ears and tail jumped near her, complimenting her. After that her friends started calling her Hanon. There were strange kids around. Then her "friends" started calling themselves strange names – Lucia, Rina, Seira, Mia (cat-eared girl)… Finally, Seira told everyone she is not Hanon – something she was trying to tell them the last 10 minutes.

"What are you talking about?" asked the boy who, as Ellen found out, was Hanon's brother.

"I mean she is not our Hanon. They might look similar but they're not the same person."The girl similar to Ako said. Her name was Seira. "I read this in Major Land's library. This girl, Ellen, is parallel world's Hanon."

"Parallel world? What's that?" Lucia asked. She was so similar to Hibiki.

"Parallel world is a world almost the same to ours! In parallel word our parallel selves exist." Rina explained. She was smart like Kanade.

"What do you mean? Not everyone are the straight-A students like you!"

"Not everyone are as stupid as you!"

The 2 girls continued to fight, just like Hibiki and Kanade. Ellen already missed her friends.

"We need to go to Major Land!" shouted Ako, interrupting the arguing girls.

* * *

Hanon was happy meeting new friends, even though they reminded her of her best friends. She also met a guy who is similar to her own brother, and even shares the name! Then Seira… I mean Ako told everyone they need to go to Major Land. Hanon wondered if Aphrodite-sama is still the same Aphrodite-sama

"Major Land?" Hibiki asked surprised.

"Mama might now the way how to return the 2 girls back to their own worlds"

"Then let's go! What are we waiting for?" shouted Kanade.

Ako summoned the rainbow road and the 4 girls, a guy and a kitty flew to Major Land

In Major Land, the girls went straight to the palace and met with Aphrodite, Queen of Major Land and Ako's mom. It was the same like in Hanon's home world.

"Aphrodite-sama, this girl, Hanon, came from a parallel world. We want her to be back at her own world and get Ellen back. What should we do?" Hibiki asked the Queen

"How did she got here?" asked Aphrodite

"We were fighting Trio the Minor and when Siren was about to purify the Negatone, but then it started shining and Siren has gone somewhere and Hanon came here-nya" Hummy told them.

"That means you have to fight the Negatone again and get the girls switched back" Aphrodite told them.

"But there's one problem… " Ako started and Hanon finished

"I defeated the Negatone already…" Hanon said to Aphrodite, Queen of Major Land

"That is a problem. But Trio the Minor should know the answer" Aphrodite told them

After the girls returned back to Kanon town, the girls wondered how to get Ellen back when suddenly Hanon remembered something

"Oh no! My Live"

"Your live?" Blaze asked her

"I have a Live on Monday at my school! It's a solo Live!" Hanon was panicking

"Don't worry, I'm sure my sister will take care of it"

"Believe in Siren-nya"

* * *

"Ellen-san, can you sing?" Karen suddenly asked.

"Well in my previous home I was a songstress, why?"

"Because Hanon's Live at school is on Monday and if we don't switch you back during the weekend you'll have to perform instead of her!"

"School? Private Aria Academy?" Ellen asked, hoping Hanon and her friends are going to her school

"No, Starlight Academy, Idol school."

"Idol?"

"You know the girls who sing and dance on stage like Kanzaki Mizuki…" Lucia tried explaining her, but Ellen didn't know about Idols.

"Look. Idols use cards – Aikatsu cards – to coordinate their outfits. Each of us have our own preferred brand. I love Swing Rock – it suits me." Lucia told her

"I prefer the sweet Aurora Fantasy" Rina said

"Angely Sugar's for me! It's kawaii!" Mia said

"I like Spicy Ageha" Karen told her

"I like Magical Toy and Hanon prefers Futuring Girl" Seira showed some Futuring Girl cards to Ellen.

"Those cards look great! I'm sure they would fit me!"

"How about we try them? Hanon reserved a stage tomorrow to practice before the live. Now we have to train." Blaze told her

For the next day Hanon and others were training like idols. Hibiki was good in sports exercises, Kanade did well in appearance part, Ako was great at singing while Blaze was helping them to train.

* * *

Then the time came for her practice Live. Because Blaze knew some of the idols from Starlight Academy (which, much to Hanon's surprise, were Hoshimiya Ichigo, Kiriya Aoi and Shibuki Ran – Hanon's friends and classmates in her home world and one of them being a fellow Cure), they got a stage for practice. The only audience was Hibiki, Kanade, Ako, Blaze, Ichigo, Aoi and Ran, since the live was secret. Hanon put her Lotus Stage coord's cards and her ID card into the Fitting Room. She stepped out wearing lotus blue colored top with ribbons on her chest, lotus blue colored puffy skirt and long lotus blue colored boots. The coord looked a bit similar to her Cure Beat outfit. Then she started singing Aidoru Katsudou song

_Saa! Ikou hikaru _

_mirai he hora_

_yume wo tsurete_

_Poketto ni hitotsu yuuki nigirishime hashiridashita ano michi  
Shiroi shatsu kaze nabiki  
Toberu yo doko made mo_

Then she performed normal Cool Flash

_Tama ni wa nakimushi no kumo  
Taiyou ga waraitobasu  
Nakama datte toki ni wa raibaru shinkenshoubu yo_

Then she performed Cool Flash like she did on her first audition – with notes.

_Aidoru (aidoru) _

_Katsudou! (katsudou!)  
Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)  
Gooru ni mukatte  
Hashiri tsuzukeru kimi ga mieru faito kureru_

After the audition her friends started complimenting her

"Ellen you were amazing!" Hibiki told her, calling her Ellen in front of everyone to don't blow their secret away

"Sugoi, Ellen-chan!" Ichigo complimented her "How did you manage to perform such awesome Cool Flash?"  
"Idol's secret" Hanon winked her.

Other girls kept complimenting her

* * *

Ellen used Hanon's stage and met some of Hanon's friends – Hoshimiya Ichigo, who was revealed to be Cure Harmony, Kiriya Aoi and Shibuki Ran. During her performance Ellen managed to perform Cool Flash but failed to do another appeal. Still this was not bad for a beginner.

'2 more days left… I must improve!' Ellen thought to herself. She couldn't let Hanon down.

Ellen swore to herself to perform 2 Special Appeals – that's what Hanon would do. Hanon is a pro.

"Hanon! Would you like to have a parfait with us?" Ichigo asked Ellen, seeing she's in her own world.

"Sure!" Ellen answered. She decided to take a break from training and just have a parfait with her friends.

"So before you all joined Starlight Academy, what was your previous school?" Aoi asked wanting to get some rare facts from the new idols

"We all went to Private Aria Academy. It's also music-oriented school just doesn't train idols." Lucia explained her.

"Also are you related to the famous violinist Maria Lee-san, Lucia?" Aoi asked again.

"Yeah. She's my mom."

"_Odayaka janai!_ Can you play violin too?"

"I'm good at piano. Especially playing with Rina."

"_Sugoi! _Can you play it for us later?"

"Sure!"

Part of the reason Ellen went here was to ask her senpais how to perform better.

When Lucia and Rina left for a while, Ellen decided to ask them.

"Ichigo, Aoi, Ran… Can you give any advice how to perform better?"

"I think you're great already! Why do you think you're not good?" Ichigo told her

"Well my live is coming up and I'm not sure if I can manage it…"

"Well you are great as a beginner just like you're supposed to be!" Aoi comforted her

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure when you get more practice you'll become even better idol!" said Ran

"Arigatou!" Ellen thanked and, after finishing her parfait, returned to training.

* * *

For the next days, until Monday, Hanon was training, still expecting to return before her Live, but as the time of her live came closer, Hanon realized she won't be back in time. Hanon was running in PE lesson, before noticing it's 30 minutes left before her live.

'Oh, what's the point' Hanon thought 'I still won't be back in time… I just hope Ellen uses my chance and performs great.'

Trio the Minor were watching "Ellen" and other Cures running and saw a note on one of the classmates' hand mirror. Bassdrum corrupted the note and summoned Negatone. It was slightly different from previous one, but still mirror Negatone.

"Everyone! Please escape!" Hibiki shouted to her classmates.

The teacher and other students escaped when Trio the Minor showed themselves

"This time it's over~" Bassdrum sung the last word

All the Cures transformed. Hanon too. Blaze, who was watching the girls, came too.

Melody and Rhythm kicked the Negatone. Muse trapped the Negatone inside Sparkling Shower when Blaze popped the bubble by slashing it with its sword.

"Now! Hanon!" Blaze shouted when Hanon dashed into the Negatone. It started to shine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellen was preparing for her live when Trio the Minor attacked. It was almost time to go to the stage. Other Cures told her to go and perform and they'll hold the Negatone. They all started attacking while Ellen escaped. Ellen hurried to the hall before changing room and was about to step through the door, when she stopped.

"I can't! I can't go and have fun while others are fighting!" Ellen was about to return and transform, when a voice stopped her

"The will be fine" said the voice. Ellen turned behind and saw… herself. She saw the girl who looked similar to her like two drops of water. After being surprised for a bit, she quickly realized who is her "twin"

"You must be Hanon" she said

"Yes, and you're Ellen, right?" Ellen nodded her head.

"So your time to shine came, huh?" Ellen was prepared to give Hanon her cards she had prepared.

"No, it's our time to shine." Hanon said, taking out the same cards Ellen has. "Let's do it together, sister"

"Okay, sister."

Both Hanon and Ellen put their cards (Futuring Girl's Sparkling Noir Coord) into Fitting Room's card spots with Hanon only putting her Starlight Academy school ID card. The 2 girls transformed and came on stage together. The audience was surprised, seeing 2 Hanons. The screen behind them showed only Hanon's name. They saw Lucia and others in the audience. Lucia showed them OK sign, meaning they already defeated the Negatone.

"Technology these days are surely amazing, giving us such effects! It looks like there's 2 Hanons!" Karen said loudly. The audience seemed to believe her and started cheering on "Hanons".

The music started playing

_ BEAT LOVE _

Both girls were dancing the same like they were mirror copies. Well technically they were

Hanon sung:

_Ibasho ga doko ni mo nai to ne yappari samishii yo ne _

_Jibun kara hanashikakeru no choppiri jishin nai yo _

_Honto no kimochi kakushi te mo kokoro wa hare nai yo ne _

_Kokoro ni sunao ni naru koto yatte mi te mo ii kashira_

They performed normal Cosmo Showtime

Ellen sung:

_Noizu ga watashi no koto ganjigarame ni shi te i te mo _

_Shinjiru michi iku shika nai tsuyoi _

_Kokoro de Ikuyo Beat Love mamoritai kara_

_Beat Love tsunagareru kara _

They performed double Cosmo Showtime

Both sung:

_Mirai no jibun o tsukamitai _

_Itsuka Beat Love aishiaeru yo _

_Beat Love tasukeaeru yo kyou mo hibiiteru _

_Kibou no biito _

They both performed Cool Flash with notes

They finished singing and bowed, the crowd was cheering.

After the live, Lucia and others came to Hanon's dressing room where both girls were resting.

"Both of you were amazing!" Lucia said

"What about the Negatone?" Hanon asked.

"We defeated it!" Rina told them

"But doesn't that mean I'll be stuck here? I missed my friends and brother…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure they will attack again! And then you'll be able to return to your world! But for now we need to have fun with both of you!" Karen said

Karen disguised everyone – since they were idols and quite famous already – Lucia hiding her long hair under a hat, wearing sunglasses and a coat. Rina tied her hair like Cure Rhythm and was wearing sunglasses and a coat too. Ako removed her glasses and put on a wig. Her clothes got a makeover too. Both Ellen and Hanon looked the same – with hair tied in pigtails, sunglasses and coat.

All the girls went out to have fun. Some people were surprised seeing 2 girls that looked totally the same. After some time Trio the Minor attacked again and Ellen returned to her own world. But she'll never forget Hanon and others. Ellen has a picture in her room of both her and Hanon with twintails and same clothes and without their disguises. Hanon has the same picture in her room. She had fun being with Hibiki and others.

**So it's finished. Do you like it? I hope you do. It was my first one-shot and I hope it wasn't bad. I'll continue writing NPC5 now so be excited for new chapter :D**


End file.
